1. Field of the Invention
The invention encompasses interferon α- and/or β-binding fusion proteins, as well as therapeutic uses of such polypeptides for inhibiting interferon α and/or β activity, especially the interferon α proteins.
2. Description of Related Art
It has previously been reported that a humanized anti-interferon α antibody neutralizes human leukocyte interferon and is beneficial in rodent models of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) (Chuntharapai et al. (2001) Cytokine 15(5):250-260).